icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mid-Atlantic Women's Hockey League
This is taken from the Wikipedia Page for the league which has been barely edited since 2015. The 'Mid-Atlantic Women's Hockey League ' (MAWHL) is the oldest continuously active women's ice hockey league in North America. This League is not a professional women's ice hockey. The MAWHL is an amateur hockey league and have three divisions allowing for different levels of women's players in United States. The MAWHL is controlled by USA Hockey. The league have a wide range of talent, some from high school and others that currently play or have played for the United States women's national ice hockey team. Teams (2018-19) "C" Division "D" Division History The MAWHL was begun in 1975–76 with only three teams. The Delaware Bobcats, the Boulevard HookersThe Boulevard Hookers are now known as the Philadelphia Women's Ice Hockey Club aka Philadelphia Freeze, source MAWHL website. and the University of Pennsylvania's club team. In the 1976–77 season, the Philadelphia Ice-Centennials joined the MAWHL. During the summer of 1977, the increased popularity of ice hockey sparked the birth of the Mid-Atlantic Women's Ice Hockey League. It consisted of nine teams at the start of the 1977–78 season. The newcomers included: the Bergen Blades A team and B team, the Ironbound Bandits, the Pittsburgh Pennies, and the Philadelphia Ice-Centennials B team. At the beginning of the 1978–79 season, the Budweiser Redcoats,the Budweiser Redcoats known as the Washington Redcoats, now Washington Wolves and the Green Machine Eagles from Long Island, New York joined our league. Unfortunately the Pittsburgh Pennies, and the Bergen Blades B team dropped out. With these changes MAWHL now had a nine-team league divided into North and South regional divisions. At the start of the 1979–80 season our league started with eight teams: Four in the both divisions.The changes were a result of the Jersey City Recreational team joining, with the Philadelphia Ice-Centennials B team and the University of Pennsylvania team dropping out. It seemed that the increasing ice time costs and the decreasing player enrollments were taking its toll on the leagues stability. Source MAWHL Website. At the start of the 1980–81 season, only six teams remained in the league. Gradually even that number diminished to four with the losses of the Bergen Blades in 1981, and the then Long Island Eagles in 1986Besides ice time costs the league had to also endure the competition for new players against the NCAA hockey clubs who have many promising women hockey players in their ranks. 2014–15 Teams Senior B Division (no longer part of MAWHL) * Bergen Blades * Boulevard Hookers * Jersey City Recreational * Long Island Eagles * Long Island Hurricanes * New Jersey Selects * New York Raiders (2007–2008 to Present) * Old York Roadrunners * Ironbound Bandits * Philadelphia Freeze * Philadelphia Ice Centennials * Philadelphia Roadrunners * Pittsburgh Pennies * University of Penn Senior C Division * Baltimore Blizzard (2000–2001 to Present) * Chesapeake Bay Lightning (1997–1998 to 2001–2002 and 2010 to Present) * District Renegades (2016-2017 to Present) * Philadelphia Voodoo (2013 to present) * Rooftop Rebels (2010 to Present) * Washington Wolves (1997–1998 to Present) Senior D Division * Baltimore Blizzard (2000–2001 to Present) * Chesapeake Bay Lightning (2010 to Present) * Hagerstown Mayhem (2013 to Present) * Frederick Firestorm (2002 to Present) * Prince William Wildcats (2006–2007 to Present) * Reading Reign (2010–2011 to Present) * Washington Wolves (2000–2001 to Present) * Pittsburgh Puffins (2014 to Present) Former Teams * American University Eagles (2001–2002), in level Senior D Division. * Bridgewater Wings (2000–2001 to 2005–2006), in level Senior B Division. * Central Penn Blades - 2 teams: (1999–2000 & 2004–2005), in level Senior C Division, (2000–2001 to 2003–2004 ) in level Senior D Division. * Chesapeake Bay Lightning (2008–2009) in level Senior B Division. * Columbia Panthers (2006–2007) in level Senior D Division. * Concord Flames (1999–2000 to 2008–2009) in level Senior C Division * Delaware Bobcats - 3 teams: (1975–1976 to 2000–2001) in level Senior B Division, (1998–1999 to 2006–2007) in level Senior C Division, (2000–2001 to 2006–2007) in level Senior D Division. * Delaware Phoenix (2001–2002 to 2006–2007) in level Senior C division. * Floyd Hall Arena Quarry Cats (1999–2000 and 2006–2007 to 2009–2010) in level Senior C Division. * Harrisburg Rockettes (1997–1998) in level Senior C Division. * Hollydell Hurricanes - 2 teams (2002–2003 to 2004–2005) in level Senior B Division, (2002–2003 to 2004–2005) in level Senior C Division. * Lehigh Valley Wicked (2005–2006) in level Senior C Division * Philadelphia Freeze (1997–1998 to 2007–2008) in Level Senior C Division * Prince William Wildcats (2005–2006) in Level Senior C Division * Quakers Hockey Club - 2 teams: (2005–2006) in level Senior B Division,( 2007–2008 to 2007–2008) in level Senior C Division. * Queenston Hockey Club (? to 2003–2004) in level Senior B Division. * Reading Reign (? to 2013/14) in level Senior C Division. * Richmond Raptors (2007–2008 to 2007–2008) in level Senior D Division. * South Jersey Grizzlies (1997–1998 to 2001–2002) in level Senior C Division. * University of Maryland Terps - 2 teams: (1998–1999 to 2000–2001) in level Senior C & D Divisions. * Washington Redcoats (1976–1977 to 1993–1994) in level Senior B Division. * Washington Wolves (1994–1995 to 2004–2005) in level Senior B Division Championship Senior B Division Champions Senior C Division Champions Senior D Division Champions Scoring champions Senior B Division Leading Scorer Senior C Division Leading Scorer Senior D Division Leading Scorer MAWHL Staff 2010–11 * Commissioner - Stephanie Ciulla * President - Trish Foote * Vice President (division B) - Buena Guzman * Vice President (division C) - Denise Webster * Vice President (division D) - Lori Krist * Treasurer - Kim Buchinsky * Scheduler - Karen Lubberman * Secretary - Erin Schaffer * Statistician - Lisa Cervo * Historian - Denise M. Manahl-Priest Seasons *1997-98 MAWHL Season *1998-99 MAWHL Season *1999-00 MAWHL Season *2000-01 MAWHL Season *2001-02 MAWHL Season *2002-03 MAWHL Season *2003-04 MAWHL Season *2004-05 MAWHL Season *2005-06 MAWHL Season *2006-07 MAWHL Season *2007-08 MAWHL Season *2008-09 MAWHL Season *2009-10 MAWHL Season *2010-11 MAWHL Season *2011-12 MAWHL Season *2012-13 MAWHL Season *2013-14 MAWHL Season *2014-15 MAWHL Season *2015-16 MAWHL Season *2016-17 MAWHL Season *2017-18 MAWHL Season *2018-19 MAWHL Season References External links * Officiel web site of MAWHL * Rules and regulations of MAWHL Category:Established in 1975 Category:Women's ice hockey in the United States Category:Mid-Atlantic Women's Hockey League